noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Senpai
Ghost Senpai (a.k.a Unknown) Even when Itsuki-senpai is right in front of them, people often don't notice his presence. When they do, they are often startled by his incredibly pale appearance. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Itsuki-senpai has short white hair and incredibly pale skin. He wears a pale version of the school uniform. Items Once he visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Modelo de Esqueleto * Gnomo * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Heart Candles * Operating Table * Skeleton Model * Spa Set * Stone Bench * Stone Frog Love Letter (Requires 100 visits to obtain) "Hello. You may not know me. But I just want to thank you for this nice cafe you maintain" -Itsuki-senpai Picture + Confession CG 1 (163 Visits): It's raining pretty hard today. The clouds almost completely blot out the sun. Even though it is only late afternoon, the skies are dark. Almost as if it was nighttime. Thunder roars in the distance. You're all alone in the café. No one has been coming in because of the rain. You figure you're stranded here until it stops. A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky. All the lights in the café go out. From where you're standing you see through the windows that the entire school has lost power. The lightning probably hit a place near the school. It'll be a few minutes before the school generator starts working and the power comes back on. You hear a scuffle in the distance. With the electricity out, you can detect the smallest of sounds. Suddenly, another bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating the café. That is when you see him. A boy is standing by the café window. His incredibly pale skin and hair, seemingly almost white, makes him appear as if he was glowing, kind of translucent. Even his clothes are quite pale. He looks quite familiar, like you've seen him somewhere before, but you can't really recall where. Maybe he's previously visited the café but you didn't quite notice him. He sighs, a gloomy expression painted over his porcelain features. He doesn't seem to be aware that you're staring at him. You decide to call out to him. You: “Hello? Excuse me?” Startled, his head turns to your direction. He gasps. A flash of light floods the café. A bolt of lightning has hit the field in the middle of the school right next to the café building. You shut your eyes tight, shielding them from the light. When you open them again, the boy is gone. You try to look around for him, but he's disappeared just like that. Almost like a... ghost. You can't help but think, was he really there? Or were you just seeing things? You then see something shiny in the place where he stood. You go there and bend over to pick it up. Eh? It's his school ID card. The mysterious pale boy is Itsuki, a 3rd year. CG 2 (249 visits): The incredibly pale boy, Itsuki-senpai, is sitting alone at the café again today. You've been noticing his presence ever since the day the power went out. He usually sits all by himself at one of the tables but never really comes up to the counter to order. Even in the daylight, he looks quite pale. His perpetually gloomy expression doesn't help either. No one else seems to see him or notice that he's around. Is he really what you think he is? Is he really a ghost? Ghosts don't leave ID cards behind. You still haven't been able to return the card to him. Every time that he's there, you always have to attend to other people so you haven't been able to talk to him. And you figured it would seem strange, to the people that can't see him, if you were talking to think air. Fortunately today, you're alone with him in the café. Even if he really is a ghost, you still don't feel one ounce of fear being around him. It must be sad always being by yourself with no one to talk to. You decide that you'd try to talk to him and approach him. You: “Uhm. Excuse me. Itsuki-senpai, is it?” His eyes widen in surprise, startled at the sudden attention that was given to him. He starts to speak in a small, soft voice. You lean in to hear him better. Itsuki-senpai: “E-eh? Y-you noticed. That I'm here.” You: “Of course. I see you hanging around the café sometimes but I never get the chance to talk to you!” You fish the ID card out of your apron pocket You: “Here, I think this belongs to you. You dropped it when you ran off during the power outage.” Itsuki-senpai: “T-thank you, I've been looking for this everywhere.” His small smile briefly replaces his usual pout. Itsuki-senpai: “Usually people are never aware that I'm around. I think it's because I'm a quiet person. I think I also tend to speak in a very soft voice that no one usually hears.” “Or maybe it's because you're a ghost”, you think to yourself. You quickly brush off the thought. You: “Well, I'm always aware of when you're here! Ever since the day of the power outage, I can't help but notice whenever you're at the café.” You: “You're always by yourself, senpai.” You: “If you ever feel lonely or if you just have the need to chat, feel free to appear-... I mean stop by the café! I too get a little lonesome when no one's around.” Itsuki-senpai: “T-thank you. I look forward to spending time with you and talking from time to time.” Special CGs 150: You've been talking quite a lot to Itsuki-senpai ever since you approached him at the cafe. As usual, no one seems to see him there. You guess you're the only one who can see this ghost. It's a regular day at the cafe. Only two people are inside. Well, maybe one person, if you don't consider Ghosts to be people. Today, Itsuki-senpai is sitting in one corner of the cafe. On the opposite side, you have one of the teachers, Viktor-sensei. As you're preparing a plate of sweets for Itsuki-senpai, Viktor-sensei stands up from his seat. It seems as though he is done checking papers for today. Suddenly, he turns to Itsuki-senpai and looks at him.Eh? What? He can see Itsuki? Or is it just a coincidence that he's turned towards him? Viktor-sensei: "Itsuki-senpai! Don't forget to submit your homework, okay? It's due tomorrow." Itsuki-senpai looks up from his table. He doesn't seem surprised that Viktor-sensei is talking to him, unlike the first time you had approached him. Itsuki-senpai: "Okay, sensei. I'm almost done with it anyway. Thank you for reminding me." As Viktor-sensei leaves, you go over to Itsuki-senpai's table with the plate of cookies. You: "Itsuki-senpai? Viktor-sensei...just talked to you?! How come he can see you?" Itsuki-senpai: "Hmn? Well, he is my homeroom teacher after all. He's more observant than most people so he's one of the few that notice I'm around." You: "Homeroom...Teacher?! You attend class? B-but aren't you...a ghost?" Itsuki-senpai: "W-what? A-a-a ghost?I maybe pretty pale, but I'm pretty sure I'm alive and well." You: "Then why are your clothes pale as well?" Itsuki-senpai: "I-it's pretty embarrassing but the school dorm's laundromat services messed up. They accidentally poured a lot of bleach when they were washing my clothes." Itauki-senpai: "P-people just...don't notice I'm there. I tend to just..blend into the background. Partly because I'm so pale but also because I'm very quiet." You: "Hmmn, people don't notice you because you're pale, huh? I have might have an idea! Come with me." You drag Itsuki-senpai by the hand to the garden outside the cafe. You start picking all sorts of different flowers and start fashioning a makeshift crown by combining them together. You place the finished crown on top of Itsuki-senpai's head. Instantly, after placing the crown on Itsuki-senpai, it seems as though the air around him has changed. The colorful flowers make him stand out from the background. You notice some of the students passing by the garden are glancing in your direction. But they are not glancing at you, they're finally looking at Itsuki-senpai. It's was as if they were seeing him for the first time. Itsuki-senpai eyes widen in awe at the new found attention. You: "Wearing something colorful and eye-catching will definitely make you stand out, senpai!" You: "This way you can get overcome your visual tendency to blend in! Now you can make even more new friends!" Itsuki-senpai looks at you, his usually gloomy face lights up with a bright, bright smile. He still looks like he's still glowing but this time with a different, more radiant light. Itsuki-senpai: "It had never occurred to me to do something like this. Thank you for helping me out, (your name)." Itsuki-senpai pauses and reaches for your hand. He grasps it gently with his smooth fingers. Itsuki-senpai: "You've always helped me. Seeing as I was always alone, you always reached out to me and approached me." Itsuki-senpai: "You didn't have to, but you went out of your way to help me out and befriend me." Itsuki-senpai: "Because of you, I've learned how it really is to have friends. I hope I can make more of them now that people can see me when I wave hello! Thank you." Itsuki-senpai pauses and gently squeezes your hand. Itsuki-senpai: "But honestly, even if it were just you who could see me, I don't think would mind at all." He nervously shifts his gaze downward. Itsuki-senpai: "F-for me, spending time with the p-person...the person I like is more than enough." Birthday: Today is Itsuki's birthday. Itsuki has always been shy, but throughout this year with your help, he started gaining more friends. More and more people knew about him. Although at times he's still quite hard to spot, people knew of him and sometimes when he'd where something colorful, they'd see him and say hello. So when you asked other students to help you out and plan a surprise garden party for Itsuki, they were more than happy to help out. Some of the teachers wanted to help out as well. You decided on a garden party theme for Itsuki because the colors of the flowers in the garden will be reflected on Itsuki's pale features, making it easier for people to see him. When people arrive at the garden behind the cafe, you all start setting up the decorations. They help you set up a table to hold all the refreshments,snacks, and of course, Itsuki's birthday cake. You then message Itsuki, telling him to go to the garden to help you "plant new flowers". You all patiently wait for him to arrive at the garden. Everyone has been waiting a while and you're wondering why Itsuki is taking so long to get there. Suddenly you hear a small gasp behind you. You turn to see Itsuki right behind you. You're not exactly sure when he got here. You notice that his face was a little flushed and he is quietly smiling. Mc: Itsuki is here everybody! Everyone: Huh? Where? Where? Mc: Right here! Look here! You put a bright pink rose in Itsuki's hair. Almost in unison, you hear everyone go "Ohhh", meaning they've finally spotted him. They start singing happy birthday. You take Itsuki by the hand and lead him to his birthday cake. He bends over the cake and blows out the candle. Everyone happily cheers. Kei: Happy birthday, Itsuki-kun. You know, I really admire your skill in being able to blend into your surroundings. It's something ninjas always aspire to do. I know you think that is something negative, but I feel like it is a really unique and special person. Thank you for always letting me hand around you. Viktor: Icchan! Happy happy birthday my boy! I know teachers aren't supposed to play favorites, but let me just say you're definitely one out of mind. Hehe. You're always so attentive during class. And whenever I have stories about my adventures overseas, you always listen so eagerly.If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask your favorite homeroom teacher! Happy birthday! Itsuki smiles brightly at everyone. You can hear audible gasps in the crowd of students. Some people might be seeing him smile for the first time. Itsuki: I-I can't believe it. A s-surprise party just for me. I never thought this would happen to me ever. But I never thought that I would gain so many friends so quickly as well. Before, only a handful of people could see me, but now the number of friends I have has grown exponentially. Thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to celebrate my birthday with me. I think by far, this is the best birthday party I have ever had.I am grateful for your friendship. Itsuki then turns to you and gives you the most heart warming smile. Itsuki: And to you,Mc. There are so many things that I have yet to thank you for .And I guess this wonderful birthday surprise would be one of them! You really changed my life. I am so lucky to have you. B-But can I please request something else from you? U-uhm, I can't believe I'm asking you this. But can you feed me a bite of my birthday cake? It just looks so delicious! White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thank you so much for making Valentine's chocolate for me. I wasn't really expecting to get any. This is the first time anyone has made chocolate especially for me. It made me really really happy. I know it isn't much, but I hope you can accept this little present from for White day. I hope it makes you feel how special you are to me. '' ''Love, Itsuki Item: Ghost Birthday Others imaged.jpeg| Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes Image-1478411877.png|Normal Outfit Itsuki (Christmas Confession).png|Christmas Confession "Thank you for always taking the time to talk to me. You always make sure that i never felt out. I feel like I'm the most special person in the room-No, in the world, when I am with you." "Oh my. Just being around you and talking to you makes my heart beat so fast. I feel so alive when I'm with you. I love spending time with you." "W-what do you mean I've finally got color in my cheeks? W-well it's natural to feel flustered and blush around the person you like, you know. It's all your doing." Christmas Confession * "U-uhm, w-would you like to go out with me during the holidays? I know a few hidden places that serve really good seasonal food! T-that is, if you're interested in that sort of thing." * "E-eh? Y-you remembered to get me a present? T-thank you so much! Wah! What a cute, colorful hair clip. This will help keep my long bangs out of my eyes. T-thank you so much! I'll cherish it." * "Sigh. Winter used to be toughest time for me since I tend to blend in with the snowy background. But at least you are always able to see me. That's all that matters to me." Pre-Super Love Mode: Ultimate Love Mode Confession "A-ah! Y-you've chosen me? You like me? R-really? I-I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy I feel like I'm floating in mid-air. I feel so lucky to be loved by someone so kind and wonderful. I will do my best to make you happy. I love you. I love you. I love you, {your name}." Relationships: Viktor-sensei (A.k.a Vampire senpai): Itsuki has always had trouble being seen or heard by the people around him. Ever since the dorm laundry incident that bleached all of his clothes, he has had an even harder time being noticed by his schoolmates. Most of the time, people around him are not aware of his presence. His demeanor and appearance make him easily blend into the background. If one does not stay still and concentrate on finding the quiet and shy Itsuki, it’s impossible to spot him. Which is why Itsuki-senpai has been placed under Viktor-sensei’s care. Putting Itsuki in class 3-B, the school’s principal is hoping Viktor-sensei’s extroverted nature would somehow rub off on Itsuki. Plus Viktor-sensei is the only person in school who is able to notice Itsuki without having someone else point out his presence. Viktor-sensei’s hyperhuman senses allow him to perceive things most people would miss, one of the many benefits of his mysterious condition (amongst which are also accelerated healing and superhuman strength). Knowing that Itsuki is almost always ignored by people around him, Viktor-sensei makes sure that he pays special attention to Itsuki. He always calls Itsuki for class recitation and often points him out to the other students of 3-B, preventing many unwanted collisions. Viktor-sensei always makes it a point to chat with Itsuki every time he sees him. Some people would find this quite troublesome, knowing Viktor-sensei’s lack of consideration for personal space. But Itsuki always welcomes their little talks, often finding Viktor-sensei’s stories of his travels amusing and looking forward to hearing new ones every time Viktor-sensei comes back from his latest trip. Category:Boys